memories
by mysteriouswriter
Summary: This is a sad story.It contains marriage of ?/? read to find out.R/R!
1. Default Chapter Title

'It had been three years since I saw him. I wish this was something that I could change.'Ginny said as she sighed looking out the window, holding back the tears.'We were so happy and I thought it would last so long.No he was gone.I remember the night it happened it was such a great thought of getting married to Harry.If only' she couldn't finish for then the tears came.only for a little at first . She walked back to her room and tripped over a box.The box dropped off by hermione had contained a picture of them with Hermione and Ron.She cried more as she ran to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.She cried for a long time not really knowing how long, but she knew it was atleast maybe a few hours.She kept thinking of that night.She was walking up the aisle her, father by her side.They said their vows and he kissed her telling her she was beautiful.Then they came.A creature unknown attacked takeing away her husband.leaving her a crying,hurt,confused wreck on the floor of the church.They had a muggle wedding cause Harry had been to one and thought it was beautiful.'Ginny arose from her bed leaving her memories on the bed and went to fix herself dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry's pov  
  
'There is no telling how long I had been in the dungeon.I cant remember anything.When I do start to remember I am frightened by a crying figure in white screaming Harry at me as im carried off.My last name long forgotten.All I have is this locket with a picture similar to the white figure.She is beautiful I wonder what her name is.'Harry says as he grabs another bag from a shelf that may enclose other things of his.  
'this one has my name on it, but it has a wedding ring in it.Me married? I could be married to soemone.I don't remember it though.Harry drops to his knees and screams"why why cant i remember my past!?"Harry sobs as he runs out into the street from the house where he had been kept so long.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ginny's pov  
  
  
Ginny stands in the kitchen coking a small meal.Her mind starts to wonder back to the years she had spent with Harry."No,I shouldn't be thinking of that now im too busy.She pushes it back in her mind but only temporarily.She fixes her meal and sits down on the couch.  
Soft music plays from the radio sitting beside her as she eats ,and  
starts to thinks of the nights right after he was gone.'It seemed every night I wold wait for hours to see if anyone found him."No sighn"they woulf softly say.I would go to bed after that and cry myself to sleep.I still sometimes do when I think of him.'She drops the food on the table as the tears come slowly again makeing her eyes a little more puffy than they already where from the crying she done earlier.She slowly walked back to her room ,laid on her bed,and cried herself to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I'll lay in this gutter until morning. I have no where to go.maybe I can start looking for a job tomarrow,or maybe my past.Harry says as he lies down against the wall and falls asleep.He dreams of the night again.  
"NO!!! GINNY!!"he jumps awake aware that he screamed a name but whos?Was it the figure in whites name?was she in a wedding dress?'Harry muses to himself all the questions floodinh his mind as he lays back down,sweat dripping from his body as he tried to fall back to sleep.  



	2. wring to

Harry's pov  
  
Harry wakes up in the morning as the sun starts to come out.He looks around slowly remembering the night before and the odd dream.  
Harry walked around looking for jobs,but not finding anyone who would take in a person with no memory.  
  
  
Ginny's pov  
  
Ginny awoke wondering how the day would be.she dressed and went for breakfast. "Ahh what a beautiful day" she proclaimed as she looked out the window.She started to think of last night but buissied herself so she wouldn't think of it any more.  
  
Harry's pov  
  
Harry finally gave up and went to search for food.He was able to get a few handouts."Harry is that you!?!?"an almost familiar voice asked as Harry looked behind him."I am Harry but who are you?"harry asked standing before the red haired young man."it's me Ron.don't you remember me?"Ron aksed a almost scared look crossing his once happy face."NO i dont i htink you may have me confused with someone else"Harry said turning back to the little bit of food he had."Harry I know it's you I know your past just come with me. I will get you some new clothes and food.Harry wasn't sure about it but he went anyway.  
  
Harry walked in the door with Ron uneasily looking around."Ron hunny I"before Hermione could say another word she saw Harry."Oh my goodness it can't be" Hermione said looking at Harry like she had seen a ghost."Yes honey it's him."Ron said happily looking back with his wife as if he himself still wasn't sure.Hermione rushed into Harry's arms and hugged him, although it made him feel weird,he patted her back.they showed him a picture of them all,to insure he wouldn't think them mad,and they sent him to take a shower.Harry run the water to his likeing and got in.The hot water dripped from him as he let this new information run through his mind.Then he thought about that girl he had his arm around in the picutre as he got out and dried off."Could that be the girl I am married to?"he thought as he walked to the sink with a towel around his waist. he kept thinking about it he got a pain.It ran through his body.As it traveled it grew and he dropped to his knees from the pain and cried as his mind acheingly tried to remember it all.  
Ron heard him cry out and went in there and helped his friend to his feet while he sobbed a little."Im ok"he said after a little bit of staggering and still some tears."i don't know what happened but I wan't you to help me remember."Ron shookhis head and gave him some clothes to put on.They went and got out pictures of them at hogwarts and the three(Ron,Hermione,and Harry)sat looking at them.  
  
Ginny's pov  
  
"it's going to be his birthday in another 4 days"Ginny said as she sighed."Sometimes I wonder if he is actually dead."Ginny sat and read a book.She got to a page that had a note in it.She had never seen it before she opened it, and it was a note that dumbledore had sent Harry.Ginny opened the letter and read:  
dear Harry,  
I hope you and your soon-to-be-wife are doing all right.I can't talk much now I have a mission for you.There is a new evil that is pleagueing our lives.Come over as soon as you can.  
It was dated 2 nights before their wedding, but she knew Harry never went she was with him until then.She run her finger across the wedding ring she still had on and got her coat,'I am going to see what this is about.  
  
Ginny walked up to the grounds and met Mcgonagol."Oh, hello Ginny what are you doing here?"Mcgonagol said smileing at the puffy eyed broken hearted Ginny."I want to see dumbledore please"Ginny said stone faced trying not to cry as she saw the tree that her and Harry sat under when he asked her to marry him.  
  
Harry's pov  
  
Harry had spent hours looking at the pictures even after Ron and Hermione went to bed.He finally found one of the wedding right when they were starting their vowels and looked at it.(Hermione and Ron told him thats when the picture was taken if you wanna know)he fell asleep with the picture against his chest and had another dream.this time she was walking down the aisle.He realized she wasn't getting closer but further away.He ran toward her but was captured by something and carried off.she was screaming again.He was awakened by his scare hurting and a flash of memories plaugeing his thoughts.He sat up swetting like he had the other night.I will have to go see who they said was dumbl... something and see if he knows anything. Harry layed down and fell asleep again his mind still swimming.   
  



	3. working to gain whats lost

Harry's pov  
  
Harry wakes up in the morning as the sun starts to come out.He looks around slowly remembering the night before and the odd dream.  
Harry walked around looking for jobs,but not finding anyone who would take in a person with no memory.  
  
  
Ginny's pov  
  
Ginny awoke wondering how the day would be.she dressed and went for breakfast. "Ahh what a beautiful day" she proclaimed as she looked out the window.She started to think of last night but buissied herself so she wouldn't think of it any more.  
  
Harry's pov  
  
Harry finally gave up and went to search for food.He was able to get a few handouts."Harry is that you!?!?"an almost familiar voice asked as Harry looked behind him."I am Harry but who are you?"harry asked standing before the red haired young man."it's me Ron.don't you remember me?"Ron aksed a almost scared look crossing his once happy face."NO i dont i htink you may have me confused with someone else"Harry said turning back to the little bit of food he had."Harry I know it's you I know your past just come with me. I will get you some new clothes and food.Harry wasn't sure about it but he went anyway.  
  
Harry walked in the door with Ron uneasily looking around."Ron hunny I"before Hermione could say another word she saw Harry."Oh my goodness it can't be" Hermione said looking at Harry like she had seen a ghost."Yes honey it's him."Ron said happily looking back with his wife as if he himself still wasn't sure.Hermione rushed into Harry's arms and hugged him, although it made him feel weird,he patted her back.they showed him a picture of them all,to insure he wouldn't think them mad,and they sent him to take a shower.Harry run the water to his likeing and got in.The hot water dripped from him as he let this new information run through his mind.Then he thought about that girl he had his arm around in the picutre as he got out and dried off."Could that be the girl I am married to?"he thought as he walked to the sink with a towel around his waist. he kept thinking about it he got a pain.It ran through his body.As it traveled it grew and he dropped to his knees from the pain and cried as his mind acheingly tried to remember it all.  
Ron heard him cry out and went in there and helped his friend to his feet while he sobbed a little."Im ok"he said after a little bit of staggering and still some tears."i don't know what happened but I wan't you to help me remember."Ron shookhis head and gave him some clothes to put on.They went and got out pictures of them at hogwarts and the three(Ron,Hermione,and Harry)sat looking at them.  
  
Ginny's pov  
  
"it's going to be his birthday in another 4 days"Ginny said as she sighed."Sometimes I wonder if he is actually dead."Ginny sat and read a book.She got to a page that had a note in it.She had never seen it before she opened it, and it was a note that dumbledore had sent Harry.Ginny opened the letter and read:  
dear Harry,  
I hope you and your soon-to-be-wife are doing all right.I can't talk much now I have a mission for you.There is a new evil that is pleagueing our lives.Come over as soon as you can.  
It was dated 2 nights before their wedding, but she knew Harry never went she was with him until then.She run her finger across the wedding ring she still had on and got her coat,'I am going to see what this is about.  
  
Ginny walked up to the grounds and met Mcgonagol."Oh, hello Ginny what are you doing here?"Mcgonagol said smileing at the puffy eyed broken hearted Ginny."I want to see dumbledore please"Ginny said stone faced trying not to cry as she saw the tree that her and Harry sat under when he asked her to marry him.  
  
Harry's pov  
  
Harry had spent hours looking at the pictures even after Ron and Hermione went to bed.He finally found one of the wedding right when they were starting their vowels and looked at it.(Hermione and Ron told him thats when the picture was taken if you wanna know)he fell asleep with the picture against his chest and had another dream.this time she was walking down the aisle.He realized she wasn't getting closer but further away.He ran toward her but was captured by something and carried off.she was screaming again.He was awakened by his scare hurting and a flash of memories plaugeing his thoughts.He sat up swetting like he had the other night.I will have to go see who they said was dumbl... something and see if he knows anything. Harry layed down and fell asleep again his mind still swimming.   
  



End file.
